Alice's and the demon
by Chesire's master
Summary: The Alice's apart from a family of nine they are the only left, things come better if they meet or remeet someone


Alice (winterthehedgehog): yo this is my first fanfic yay

Winter: this one is based on kuroshitsuji, and us Roserades *flashes smiles*

Alice: may I have a disclamer

Yuki: Alice doesn't own kuroshitsuji

Riku: but she does own us Roserades, Yuki, Winter and Riku

Leo: she owns me and the mean Mr. Riosakura *gives puppy eyes*

Winter: let's begin!

Chapter 1 Alice's meets Demon

Our family has a total of nine siblings. After several years when we were ages 12, 13, 14, and 15 one by one we lost each other, our parents has been stated as missing.

Deaths:

Riku Roserade January 10 Assassinated

Night Roserade May 17 shot dead during Bird Festival

Flare Roserade September 9 burned in fire at fire dance

Missing:

Autumn Roserade February28 missing during royal ball

Summer Roserade March 13 missing during blood bath

Prince Roserade June14 missing after Fox festival

Dan Roserade December 2 missing after mouse roulette

Winter's POV

We are the only survivors me Winter Roserade and my older twin brother Yuki Roserade, Riku was the strongest out of them all but since he was first we weren't ready for our family loss. We left Icespire after our loss of Dan the youngest brother. It's May 3rd our birthday we were unhappy we didn't care about what happen we had everything, I didn't smile nor laugh like I used to, we have just came back from our so called birthday party, we were both dead tired but we kept our usual pale face. "Yuki, Winter" we both kept walking thinking we were hearing things, "Yuki! Winter! Make a contract with me!" Both our heads were lifted as the voice reached us as we walked to our bedroom "Stupid, do you want to see your older answer me" we, the twins stood in shock, we haven't been shocked or surprised for a very long time, I waited for Yuki response.

Yuki's POV

I couldn't believe it someone that we couldn't see was telling us we could see Riku again, he wanted to sign a contract that we didn't know what the contract was but I couldn't refuse to see Riku again I stood up straight "We Alice's accept your request but show yourself!" I shouted, I can't remembered the last time I heard that name slip out of my mouth Alice's we were called that since Riku picked it from the song, we heard a chuckle "really now Alice's ,then allow me to show myself"

Contractor's POV

I woke up in darkness; I couldn't remember what happen before I woke up but just like that I suddenly knew what I have to do, what my goal is and how I have to do it. I was sent into this mansion the walls were Black as night, the curtains were midnight blue and the doors were white. I walked down the halls searching my target or targets, their faces were blurred out but somehow I knew them. I continued to walk down the halls when I came across two children, they looked alike but something wasn't right about them, they didn't laugh or smile as they approached me they didn't even glanced at me, were they trying to ignore me or couldn't they see me. That moment I snapped two names slipped out of my mouth, "Yuki, Winter" the twins stopped, I didn't have any control over what I was saying I just said what was in my head, "Yuki! Winter! Make a contract with me!" More words slipped out as I remembered who they are I suddenly chuckled when I got a certain piece of information inside my head, as they continued to walk into a room, "Stupid, do you want to see your older answer me", that is when I got something, an emotion, they were shocked by my words, both were speechless I saw Winter tremble as Yuki stood there looking wide eyed at the floor. Yuki straighten up "We Alice's accept your request but show yourself!" I heard Yuki shout, Alice's that's a name I remember the twin's nickname, I chuckled again "really now Alice's, then allow me to show myself", allowing myself to be seen.

Yuki's POV

We stood their shocked about what just happen; a tall person that was about 18 or 19 in a butler suit was standing before us with natural shaggy blonde hair. I saw Winter swell up in tears as the contractor tilted his head into a smile "masters I am happy to meet you, I shall be at your service for a price" he said kneeled down on one knee, yes it was Riku our oldest brother the one was first killed, we saw it happen someone in the maid's section killed him in one blow, we couldn't forgive ourselves, that was the first time I cried after my best friend died, "give us your price and we shall accept the requirements" I said trying not to show the shaking in my voice " Yes masters, the price is your souls, once you have revenged you lost ones" he spoke in a strange manner like he didn't want to, we stood there, revenge for the dead family members just for our souls that is what we are willing to give and even better we get to be with Riku.

Winter's POV

I couldn't just stand there with tears in my eyes "Riku Roserade is your name now, you are now known as our butler and brother" I shouted whipping away my tears, I stood there as Riku walked over to the both of us, he lifted his hand and touched my right eye, making it feel weird. Pain hit my right eye and I instantly placed both hands over my eye crouching down "your contract seal has been made Yuki please come over here so I can make a contract with you as well" Contract seal? Must be like signing a sheet of paper but the pain is still unbearable but if it's for Riku I'll do anything. I saw Yuki walk up slowly to Riku allowing him to touch his left eye the opposite to mine, he just stood there while I was whimpering. I saw Riku lick his fingers after he touched our eyes, "the contract is sealed" he said sticking out his tongue and licked his fingers, then showing us a mark glowing on his tongue, once the pain faded away I stood up and looked at Yuki, I stood there is shock in his left eye was a mark that was never there before.

Yuki's POV

Winter was shocked when she looked at me, but there was something glowing underneath her hair, I gently brushed away the hair to reveal her right eyes marked with the same mark that is on Riku's tongue, hmm that must be the seal I must have it as well, "Riku because of the seal bring us something to cover them up" I said, he put his hand on his heart and bowed "yes Master" he said and he instantly disappeared, we waited for a moment, he didn't come back I took a hold of Winter's hand and continued towards the bedroom, as we walked into the room we saw Riku put down something, he glanced at us and turned over to our closet and bought over two night gowns, we both sat on the bed as Riku undress us replacing our clothes with the ones he has taken, "Masters, I have bought new clothing that is to your liking and style, it seems that the clothes you were previously wearing keeps a burden" Riku said buttoning up the night gown.

Riku's POV

Yes they were a burden to them those clothes were the same ones that were wore one the day of their each siblings death. "Masters since when did you leave your home" they sat there their faces looked like stone " If you don't want to reply then that is okay masters" "You shall address us as Alice's" said Yuki, " yes Alice's" I bowed down on one knee placing my right hand over my heart. I stood back up and noticed Winter got up and went over to a table and came back with something, she came up to me and went on her tip toes trying to do something to my face "Riku, in your pass life you always had this on your face to tell everyone you were different" she said drawing something down my face and on my cheek, once she was done she turned over to Yuki, "doesn't he look like how he looked like in the past" she smiled, I saw Yuki give a very rare smile over to us.

Yuki's POV

I smiled, over two years we haven't smiled, I rarely smiled or laugh, Winter was always full of life when Riku was around but the got lost when he was gone, "Winter, wrong eye" I chuckled, it was funny how Winter reacted to that once she glanced at Riku seeing the marker on his left eye not his right. I stood up and snatched the marker from Winter; I erased the marker from his left eye and drew one on his right, making him look like he was 15 again. "Riku, we have lived alone for two years, we are hunted by other nobles for our money, and you shall stay here and guard us" I said leaving the marker on the table and slipping under the covers.

Riku's POV

Really alone for two years, that must be very boring, and the nobles coming after them, I alone can protect them but if they're out on business and I along with them I am unable to protect the mansion, even if its day one time for me to explore this city, Cheshunt, the neighboring city of London, I took my leave once the twins have fallen asleep, left with my coat, there was a ruckus in town near the clock tower yet I didn't know the name, I walked up over to the tower entering the tall building until I have reached the top, there was a small boy around 10 years old in rags just be able to cover his body , he was crouching against the wall as if he was scared or hiding from someone, hands above his head "I can tell you are different, hiding from someone that wants to take you back to some where you don't want to go" I said with a smile, the boy only looked alert he notice I was there "I need a gardener to work for the Alice's" he stood up "we give the workers a good home with in the mansion, get feed and pay is a high price" he shuddered about the hospitality I was giving him, walked over and placed a hand on top of his head and ruffled his hair trying to avoid the certain sensitive areas, I noticed letter and numbers on his wrist like some sort of code, "Shall you join us Leo" the name shocked him, tears fell out of his eyes.

Leo's POV

No I hate my life I am a human experiment I have been given drugs giving me strange side effects, I finally escaped that place but I triggered alarms I fled into the next town, one of the side effects were reacting forming above my head were some sort of cat ears, If people saw me people will think I am a freak. I heard a clock chime I instantly ran over there, since it was midnight no one will be there right! Once I got to the top I crouched down covering my ears, a cat like tail formed lying next to me. I heard footsteps but I ignored them since I noticed a group of people, "must be people after me" I said to myself "I can tell you are different, hiding from someone that wants to take you back to some where you don't want to go" shocked to hear someone, I glanced to see a blonde hair butler smiling, "I need a gardener to work for the Alice's" I stood up, this can't be true no one has ever spoken to me without giving me any looks with disgust "we give the workers a good home with in the mansion, get feed daily and pay" no way this is all fake this can't be true no one has ever given me any freedom or hospitality, I shuddered a bit I was thinking about running away but something stopped me, his movement, his hand reached over to me and landed on my head, I felt a quick but ruff movement on my head "Shall you join us Leo" Leo! Tears fell out of my eyes. I've only been called experiment 15 but this is a real name, Leo.

Riku's POV

I was just standing there and the little cat kid came running over he was still crying while he was hugging me, "okay Leo you shall start work tomorrow morning, you will be given new clothes as well as meeting the young masters you shall be working for" he was still crying but I felt a nod between sobs, to tell you the truth I am just a little sad for the kid but once he starts working he'll be just fine. I picked him up and jumped of the clock tower with one swift movement, when I started walking two men stood in front of me. "You can give us our property back now" said one with the white coat and top hat, "I'm sorry, I can't do that, he is not an item he is a human….cat" I said patting Leo avoiding his ears, the two men started moving towards me, that instant I jumped as there was a loud bang, probably a bomb or something, I jumped to the closest building and put down Leo against the railing, "stay here do not come out do not speak when your life depends on it" I whispered to Leo, he nodded a reply already doing what he is told. I jumped down form the building landing with a soft tap as I hit the ground "shall we play a game if I win I can have Leo, but if you win you can Leo" the men were stunted with what I said, it's not likely they're gonna win I'm a demon after all, I chuckled "what game shall we play, kill or be killed, or a simple card game" I said with a slight of playfulness, this got the two men fired up "Kill or be killed and it starts now" shouted the man with the black coat and top hat, pulling out a gun and aimed it to my head and instantly shot me without hesitation, "that was easy, he was just a stupid butler anyway", "Mr. Butler!".

Leo's POV

Mr. Butler died, it can't be, he was supposed to save me, that moment something snapped, and it all black, I came back to my senses, the two men are dead on the floor, my hands were covered in blood and Riku was standing with a big smile on his face, blood pouring down form where he was shot, "Let's go Leo you're worthy to serve the Alice's" he said, spitting blood out of his mouth, he picked me up without hesitation and started walking, " Are you surprised I am alive, I only played dead to see what you will do" "yes, I thought you were dead Mr." "Riku, its Riku" I dozed off after that. Later I woke up; I was in a bed "where am I?" "You're in the mansion, where the Alice's live along with me" I saw Mr. Riku standing on the edge of my bed, I sat up properly in the bed I was in, I noticed there was a scar on his right eye and a cross on his cheek, "how did you get those?" I asked crawling on top of the bed, and reached to touch the marks on his face, "these, oh they were given to me by the Alice's" I sat there, the Alice's gave him scars "but they come of really easily" he said rubbing the scars off with a smile, I gave a sigh of relief, I thought the Alice's were very cruel people like the doctors "it's only marker, it means I am a servant or someone very close to the Alice's, now stay there for a moment" I sat there while he moved closer, I shut my eyes as I felt something under my eye "there you do, now you are officially a servant of the Alice's household" I open my eyes once he spoke "here" he gave me a mirror, I took a look at myself, there was a mark under my eye, I smiled "get some sleep you shall meet the Alice's tomorrow" Riku was about to leave when I grabbed his sleeve "Mr. Riku, who are the Alice's?" I asked he turned over to me and smiled, he stood up "I'll tell you one thing, there's not just one of them", he put a finger to his lips "time to sleep, Leo Utatane" and he walked out of the room.

Early Next Morning

Winter's POV

I woke up with Yuki by my side, the usual, we always sleep in the same bed as I was about to get up Riku opens the door and walked in quietly, he walked over to my side and started removing my clothes, "Morning Master" "it's Young Master, Master makes me sound old, oh and if you are talking to both of us that's when you call us Alice's," I chuckled "yes, Young Master, anyway I have hire a new gardener, he is very skilled when it comes to fighting and very cute to your liking" "Really, where is he" I whispered loudly trying not to wake Yuki, "Yes young master, but please put some clothes on" I chuckled as Riku went over to get my clothes, My god Riku picked cute clothes, the dress was a nice dark blue to match with my hair, I had a dress shirt, the top of my outer jacket is folded and tied with only a ribbon to keep it together, the jacket goes to my knees with soft fluff in the trimming, to match with that I have shirt baggy shorts and high shoes. When Riku finished brushing my hair into a high ponytail he placed a small black hat with a blue ribbon with flowers on it, I patted him on the head and got up, once I was at the door Riku walked up behind me and I stopped as he placed the eye patch over the contracted eye, "I forgot this young master" he said with a smile, and continued to walk to the gardener's room: "Leo, young master Winter is here…" that moment he froze, I didn't know why but the room was a total mess, and there was a little boy lying on the floor asleep, I giggled and walked over the little boy, and started poking him, "My, what a cute little …" I stopped to notice two small furry things on top his head, ears? The small kid woke up and stretched with a soft moan, "Hello, master" "young master" I said "Um master Winter then" he stopped for a moment "where the other master?" He was already talking to me as if he already knows me "Oh, you mean Yuki he's still in bed, please wake him up" I said to the gardener "yes master Winter" he said and went running out of the room, I'm already taken a liking to this kid, "Riku, guide him to the master bedroom" "yes, young master" and he left. I giggled Yuki and I always had a strange habit in the mornings, I waited, "waahh!" I heard the gardener cry as he came running back "master Winter, master Yuki is angry at me and I don't know why waahh" I couldn't help but laugh "sorry I haven't told you about us Alice's," I paused for a moment "never wake us up or get ready to run for you dear life" I saw him shiver once I was finished, "anyway, time for you to get change" I said going over to his closet "um young master aren't I suppose to dress myself up" he said siting on the bed " Aww, I wanna dress you up, you are so damn cute, aren't you kitty cat" I couldn't help it, he was so cute I just had to hug him, "what's your name kitty cat?" he stuttered a bit "Leo, Mr. Riku gave me that name" what? Riku gave him his name, so was he nameless before he came here, "Hey, where's the kid that woke me up?" shit!

Yuki's POV

Yes I was sleeping, yes I am pissed, some little kid walked into my room and told me to wake up, yes I get pissed when I am woken up, the same goes to Winter but she is way worst, you would feel like you're in hell if you woke her up. Riku came rushing in as the kid got scared "Young Master, you need to get change, walking around in the house in those wouldn't be very good" I got up and sat there as Riku got my clothes, I admit he had style, I wore a frilly dress shirt, and a jacket, I wore half suit pants and black boots to match, I hate tying my hair up so Riku brushed my hair and left my hair out, winter refused me to get my hair cut now it's up to my lower back as her hair is up to her knees, Riku tied up the eye patch over my eye and placed a small hat with a blue ribbon the that passes to my lower back, I walked out with my cane and followed Riku, I heard Winter's giggle, I instantly opened the door "Hey, Where's the kid that woke me up?" my voice was harsh, maybe because I was woken up, there I saw a kid with strawberry blonde hair with matching cat ears, "Master Yuki! Please forgive me, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to wake you up" I stood there, who the hell is this kid "YUKI! isn't he cute, he's name is Leo, he's our new gardener" I stood there, a kid gardener and look at the state of this room, claw marks everywhere, "sorry, master Yuki, it seems I still haven't understood my powers" that's understandable, I left the room without a word, leaving Winter alone with Leo, "Riku, he isn't only a gardener is he" "No he is a defensive for the mansion, he was an experiment , his abilities were side effects, along with his cute attachments" he chuckled, "YUKI!, we have to hurry, Mr. Riosakura is coming today remember" Shit! I forgot "Riku set up the whole mansion for our guest"

Riku's POV

Hmm, day one and we have guest and they haven't done the slightest preparations "Alice's what time and how many" "just one plus us and five pm" both twins said in sync, let's see, I pulled out my pocket watch and it revealed it was half past four, damn Alice's sleep so much like cats, "Leo! Please come here" I shouted, that instant he jumped down the stairs, "yes Mr. Riku" he responded with a salute, "good you respond to you name" I walked off to prepare for the afternoon. Black can go with anything, the doors are white so let's make the curtains white with gold trimming as well as the table cloth, eating utensils are gold and flowers are white like the plates and the table and chairs are black. It only took me a short time for that to be done, I sent myself off to the kitchen to find Yuki cooking, "Riku, peel potatoes, chop onions and make a cake for Winter before she gets grumpy" I grabbed the closest apron and started what master Yuki has requested me to do, "Before we moved here I used to always cook oh that reminds me, don't let Winter inside the kitchen" I chuckled and went on one knee "yes, your highness" he stood there, must be the your highness bit, I got up and walked around him to tend to the pot that was going to over flow is not mixed. I walked out of the kitchen when I heard a knock, I went over to the door just to be beaten by young master Winter, "Hello, welcome shall I be your guide today" I stood there, Winter acts totally different when it comes to guests, I wonder if she is ever going to show her cheerful side, "Welcome" I said as I bowed down in respect, I've been get bad vibes from him, "wow, what a fascinating mansion" he speaks his mind with no hesitation, "Hello Mr. Riosakura, dinner will be served momentarily, shall we play a game while it is being cooked" Yuki was standing on top of the staircase, I caught a small smile , this isn't going to be just some game

Winter's POV

I act like this every time a guest comes over, I'm still gonna act like this even if there's nothing to be sad or emotionless about anymore, I only do it because it scares the hell out of them, I would laugh but then I'll lose the whole emotionless thing. Yuki mention a game, if he's talking about 'that' game it's time for fun for us that is. The three of us sat around the game table, we played for a bit, in the game he gets burned, gets lost in the maze, encounters a cat that diverts your path breaks his leg cutting his spaces in half, a scent filled the air, fish, mash, salad and there was a cake in the oven. I got myself ready, straightening myself up as Riku comes in to announce dinner is served, I got up slowly and headed out of the room before anyone had left, " Ciel Phantomhive, the head of a famous business in Europe" Riosakura broke the silence, "he has a hell of a butler, like this one" he pointed at Riku "He's also the queen's dog" okay this guy Ceil is getting interesting "I'll like to tell you we are the Queen's cats" it's true, nobody knows about, it's a new role that has been created just for us, Yuki gave me a glare, Shit! The queen gave us an order to keep this role hidden now Riosakura knows we're in trouble "the Queen's cats?" "It is nothing really for you to worry about, anyway tell us more about Ciel" I said taking a mouth full of food, "He takes care of the crimes for the queen and relives her from her worries" whoa that's quite a big job "oh, did I mention he's 12" he said stuffing his face.

Riku's POV

Hmm, a butler like me, this could be interesting if I met him, Winter motion me to come over to her side, I leaned forward so her mouth was next to my ear "Riku, please rid him from here, I find it insulting comparing himself and Ciel Phantomhive, oh and make sure no one knows besides the three of us" she told me as Riosakura blabbed on about him being better than that tiny little kid, so that what he calls him, I went on one knee "yes, your highness" Riosakura stopped speaking as I left, "Well if you excuse me I need to check something" I heard Riosakura, as he stepped out of the room, I followed him, I expect the game to start now, I heard a loud bang, I heard a scream, must be stage one of the game, getting burned, he must of reacted from the electric I've been setting off, not only I am a demon I can control lighting, I saw him run, stage two getting lost in a maze, that one was easy, he was already lost that moment he got here, stage three the cat encounter, it must be Leo that he encounters, he has been ordered to stay hidden until we figure what to do with his extras, he must of went to find food, "Gyahh!" I heard him scream, now I have to explain Leo what happen, I chuckled at what he did, he fell off the stairs breaking a leg as he saw Leo, it was my queue to show myself as he crawled over to the door, "leaving already, you still haven't had desert, its apple pie and cheese cake," I looked at him, he looked so scared as I kept following him in a slow pace, "remember you broke a leg, so you can only go half amount of steps" I chuckle. I was called up that very moment I was teasing, "Excuse me" I bowed and left his presents, I attended the young masters sat on the table "Riku! Is the cake done?" whined Winter, "did you finish the job Winter told you about" Yuki spoke in a more serious tone, I gave him an evil grin, Yuki placed both elbows on the table and resting his mouth on his hands trying to hide the grin.

Leo's POV

Waahh! A guy saw me now Mr. Riku is gonna get mad now, and it's my first day, and someone got hurt, only because I was hungry, I saw Mr. Riku come into the room, "'m sorry Mr. Riku, I didn't mean to hurt the guest" I shouted, he didn't say anything he just kept walking over to me, he stopped in front of me and placed his hand on my head "good job you helped me complete the Alice's wishes" he said with a smile, so I'm not in trouble, that's good, "here, have it" he gave me a lolli lolly, Mr. Riku told me that its really popular and it's hard to get, when I looked up to say thank you he had already left the room.

Winter's POV

There was a knock at the door, it was late and we have already met our clients and guests today, even though it was just the one, I dashed over to the door, and put on a straight face, I opened the door.


End file.
